Echoes of the Broken
by Crazy Constructeur
Summary: After all is said and done he can still feel the blood staining his hands. With Ladybug gone Chat Noir is nothing. *A great chance that I'm gonna add some more drabbles to it but they can be read without them so I marked completed. To be informed of my latest drabble follow the story* Love, C.C
1. Red

Red, the only color he could think about these days. It was the color of her suit, the color of the ribbons in her hair.

The color of the warm liquid flowing, leaking, draining her life force away while he held her in her arms.

The liquid was warm but he could only feel cold, shock, realisation, then numbness as she lay there gasping for air, oxygen that her body wouldn't need in the next few minutes. Was it normal to feel this?

The akuma was pretty rough but that wasn't what killed her, no, it was a piece of debris that fell on her while she was walking towards him.

" _Ladybug be careful!"_

Not even the time to scream her name and she was gone. As he rushed towards her, he knew it was finished but still hoped that she'd be fine, that it would be okay and she'd be back to laughing in no time.

There she was on the ground, smudges of dirt on her face, eyelashes closed yet still so beautiful. He heard her miraculous beeping but didn't care. Who could care about identity when your on the edge of dying?

The miraculous flashed and her face was revealed. He stared in shock looking at a face he recognized, the face of his princess, the face of Marinette. As he stared he began to cry, not loud sobs, no, the most painful ones, the ones you had to control or else you'd fall apart.

He kneeled, and as he kneeled he gathered her in his arms, the blood, "her blood" his mind whispered, started to soak through his suit. He buried his head in her shoulder and he screamed, a raw pure sound, full of desolation and anger. Anger at Hawkmoth for placing her in danger, anger at her for leaving him, for dying and most of all anger at himself for not being able to protect her.

" _Useless_ " a low voice whispered " _Your so pathetic_ "

There is a chance that it was himself.


	2. Dreams

He could see her. He could see her pigtails, he could see her red suit, he could see her swinging from roof to roof. If not for her eyes he would have believed it was real.

However not even his eyes could fully recreate the mischievous spark that gleamed in her eyes.

It can't stop raining in Paris.

The hallucinations and the dreams kept him sane, stable but it was only a matter of time before it all came crumbling down and he couldn't help but think how would he react?

But she was here for the moment and that was all that mattered. Would he heal? Maybe not, maybe he didn't deserve a second chance for killing her, maybe he was doomed to repent for the rest of his life.

He was distracted easily these days even father had noticed but why care, no emotions except grief and indifference came to him. School was unimportant as well, his classmates were nothing compared to her.

It's still raining in Paris.

He didn't like thinking much, thinking makes your thoughts deadly. People drink to stop thinking or to stop remembering but he doesn't drink. He could have though, after all his modeling pay didn't go to his father, it went to him so it wouldn't be that hard to pay someone for drinks, but he doesn't because father drinks and father is a cold and cruel man.

Weather can't seem to change in Paris, as the cold rain keeps falling.

He doesn't want to lose his kindness, his lady liked that side of him. He still does.

Waking up is a task, moving is hard and being social a pain so he shuts off.

He transfers to a private school at the demand of his father where he became a cold and closed off. Chat Noir has gone MIA since Ladybug's dissapearence. He changes his identity and calls himself Felix to remain incognito.

His old friends are kept away by the security, he has excellent grades, he is revolutionizing the fashion world. Little Agreste they call him, exactly like his father they whisper, like his father he sees the world black and white with shades of grey.

While inspecting the new fall line he sees a scarf, a beautiful pink scarf that reminds him so much of her it hurts, he tears the page off and cancel the order. The next day he's more vicious than ever, sarcastic insults slips trough his lips like melted butter.

At night he wonders if maybe in a parallel world they'd been allowed happiness.

He's crossing the road when a drunk driver hits him. It hurts, it hurts a lot yet a small part of him (one that he worked hard to ignore) was happy he'll get to see her again.

The sun shines for the first time in months at his funeral, only an old man who knows the truth understands.


	3. Illusions and the rain

He could see her. He could see her pigtails, he could see her red suit, he could see her swinging from roof to roof. If not for her eyes he would have believed it was real.

However not even his eyes could fully recreate the mischievous spark that gleamed in her eyes.

It can't stop raining in Paris.

The hallucinations and the dreams kept him sane, stable but it was only a matter of time before it all came crumbling down and he couldn't help but think how would he react?

But she was here for the moment and that was all that mattered. Would he heal? Maybe not, maybe he didn't deserve a second chance for killing her, maybe he was doomed to repent for the rest of his life.

He was distracted easily these days even father had noticed but why care, no emotions except grief and indifference came to him. School was unimportant as well, his classmates were nothing compared to her.

It's still raining in Paris.

He didn't like thinking much, thinking makes your thoughts deadly. People drink to stop thinking or to stop remembering but he doesn't drink. He could have though, after all his modeling pay didn't go to his father, it went to him so it wouldn't be that hard to pay someone for drinks, but he doesn't because father drinks and father is a cold and cruel man.

Weather can't seem to change in Paris, as the cold rain keeps falling.

He doesn't want to lose his kindness, his lady liked that side of him. He still does.

Waking up is a task, moving is hard and being social a pain so he shuts off.

He transfers to a private school at the demand of his father where he became a cold and closed off. Chat Noir has gone MIA since Ladybug's dissapearence. He changes his identity and calls himself Felix to remain incognito.

His old friends are kept away by the security, he has excellent grades, he is revolutionizing the fashion world. Little Agreste they call him, exactly like his father they whisper, like his father he sees the world black and white with shades of grey.

While inspecting the new fall line he sees a scarf, a beautiful pink scarf that reminds him so much of her it hurts, he tears the page off and cancel the order. The next day he's more vicious than ever, sarcastic insults slips trough his lips like melted butter.

At night he wonders if maybe in a parallel world they'd been allowed happiness.

He's crossing the road when a drunk driver hits him. It hurts, it hurts a lot yet a small part of him (one that he worked hard to ignore) was happy he'll get to see her again.

The sun shines for the first time in months at his funeral, only an old man who knows the truth understands.


End file.
